Nuclear
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Oh, Isis. What's Marik up to this time? Insanity and explosives... And The Lord of the Rings? O.o Mild language, heavily veiled hinting at male/male mainly AtemxY.Bakura , though it should be safe for K plus, one-shot


"Marik... Put it down. Nice and easy. C'mon," Atem murmured, hands raised placatingly.

Across from him, sitting in the swivel chair before the plant console, Marik Ishtar smirked. A few feet away, even Ba-Khu-Ra looked a little nervous, his hands also raised. By the door, standing between Atem - in Yugi's body but currently 'in control' - and the rest of the Geek Squad, Kaiba Seto looked annoyed, if a bit freaked. And still Marik continued what he was doing, finger swirling around the big red button on the control in his hands, almost as if he were stroking a lover.

"Why, your Majesty," he purred, glancing at first the Pharaoh, then Ba-Khu-Ra - who, like Atem, was in control of Ryo's body. "I never thought you had it in you to agree with _him_." He jerked his head pointedly toward the Tomb Raider, smirk inching wider. "Something bothering you?" He poked the side of the button and everyone watching - or able to see, since only Anzu of the Geek Squad actually could, due to being shorter than the boys and able to see around Kaiba's waist - tensed, looking about ready to start diving out windows.

"Ma-rik," Ba-Khu-Ra growled. "So help me, if you press that button..." He let the threat hang empty in the air.

"If I press this button," here, Marik paused, smirking all the more and winking at the theif. "You... Would be dead," he pointed out. Ba-Khu-Ra's only answer was a strangled growl and a frustrated glare.

"This is getting old," Kaiba grumbled. In his pocket, he pressed the six for the speed dial and surreptitiously handed it to Anzu behind his back. She took it from him, gasping as she saw who it was calling, then whispered into it, even as Marik continued.

"Old, eh?" He poked the side of the button again, snickering as the lot of them tensed. He frowned when he heard the soft click of the phone in Anzu's hand closing. "Who'd you call, bitch?" he demanded, trying to see her around Kaiba and Atem.

Anzu ignored him and stepped up next to Kaiba. "She's actually in the elevator. Apparently heard about the whole thing from one of the evacuated employees."

Marik scowled, clenching the remote for the nuclear bomb detonator. "Who-"

As if summoned by Anzu's words and Marik's half-finished question, a shrill voice called out. "Marik Azizi Ishtar!"

"You called my _sister_?" he asked incredulously, watching Kaiba and the Geek Squad move out of the way for Ishizu Ishtar, a mighty scowl on her face. "Oh, c'mon, that's just dirty," he grumbled.

"Put that down right now, young man!" Ishizu ordered, shaking her finger at him. He pouted but obeyed, and she continued. "I can't believe you! Do you know how much trouble you're in now? Bail will be _nonexistant_ at this point!" she shrieked at him, and he sunk lower in the swivel chair. Ba-Khu-Ra took the opportunity to snag the control and hand it off to Atem, who promptly backed up. Kaiba glared at the lot of them, still not sure why he was even _here_, and all the while, Ishizu was still ranting.

"... and then your parents would shiver in their tombs, mister! I can't believe you!" This must have been the forth or fifth time she'd actually said that four-word phrase, and he was beginning to associate it with her temperment at the moment. "What are we going to do?! We'll have to leave the country- go into hiding!!! Oh, Isis, give me strength- and don't think you're getting off easy, either, young man! You are so dirt grounded, you won't ever seen the sun again! I'll lock you in a nice, dark, white-padded closet where you can't act like a freak of nature anymore! I-"

Marik rolled his eyes and tuned her out, looking at Atem. He scowled at the great king, who frowned back, as if wondering something.

Ishizu apparently realized she was being ignored and stomped off, ready to find someone else to complain and bemoan to. Atem cleared his throat. "... Azizi...?" he asked uncertainly.

Marik's forehead met the heel of his palm. Twice. Dammit. Ba-Khu-Ra choked on a breath as he realized the significance of this name. "A-Azi-Azizi?" he gasped out as he rolled on the floor in helpless titters. Marik palmed his forehead again, even as Ba-Khu-Ra began to wheeze out, "My own, my _Azizi_," in a cliche attempt at connecting the name and the popular flick 'The Lord of the Rings'. Marik could only roll his eyes and palm his forehead a forth time.

Anzu caught on and politely left the room to laugh somewhere else. Kaiba, at least, looked annoyed. "Honestly, it's not _that_ funny," he muttered. Not that Marik could really see him laughing at anything short of Joey falling on his face in a pile of elephant poop that hadn't previously been there before he showed up. And the previous holder of the Millenium Rod doubted he'd even laugh at that, at least not sincerely.

Joey looked confused. "What? Is it because it's a girl's name?" he asked.

Atem cleared his throat to explain, hesitating when Marik glared at him. Nonetheless, he continued, deciding to ignore the thinly veiled non-verbal threat. "Um... Azizi... Means 'precious'. I assume it was given to him to bestow honor and mark him as the carrier of... the thing on his back," he finished rather lamely, still uncomfortable speaking of the 'tattoos'.

Marik dropped his head in his hands as Joey got it and broke into laughter. Tristan shook his head and looked a bit bewildered, never having seen the movie in question.

And somewhere in town, Mokuba wondered when Seto would get home.


End file.
